


Shooting Star

by Office



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Drug Use, Humor, Light Angst, light destiel, pre-destiel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-06
Updated: 2017-05-06
Packaged: 2018-10-28 18:29:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10836921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Office/pseuds/Office
Summary: Taking place after the events of season 11, Castiel finds himself alone in the bunker, stewing in his thoughts. Feeling overwhelmed, he searches for something to take his mind off things and discovers something way better than Netflix and cat videos combined.





	Shooting Star

**Author's Note:**

> Story inspired by and to be enjoyed with the following song: "Shooting Star" by Bag Raiders.

Castiel sat patiently in the den of the long retired Men of Letters bunker. To say this week had been stressful was a gross understatement. After all, he, Sam, and Dean, along with an unruly bunch of angels, demons, and witches, alongside his father and brother, just stopped the end of the world. It was a lot to take in, but he was mostly relieved he was back to renting solo. His body was not meant for two, and he did not enjoy sharing it with one of the evilest beings in the universe. Castiel sighed deeply, allowing himself to wind down. He let his guard down just a bit, but his trained body would not let him relax any further. Frustrated, he raised his walls again and took to looking around the room. Sam and Dean had left to get dinner, not that he needed to eat, he opted out of going thinking the boys needed some alone time. Now he was all alone in his thoughts. What a mess he’d created letting his older evil brother take the wheel. How could he trust himself after unleashing such evil? He was lucky that Amara killed him off once and for all, but what if he was still alive out there somewhere? What a situation that would be. He wondered if Sam and Dean could ever trust him again.

Castiel open mouth sighed, rolling his eyes back. “Cas, you can’t keep doing this to yourself,” Castiel said out loud. He knew very well that everyone had their part in this mess, but his mind couldn’t drop the subject. This must be that anxiety Sam talked about. Castiel buried his head in his hands and vigorously wiped his eyes. He wasn’t in the mood to read, but Dean had Netflix and he really liked Netflix. He got up and walked into the other room in search of Dean’s computer. He looked on the table, but it wasn’t there. He then thought it might be in Dean’s room and headed that way, when he looked down and saw the charging cord in a wide loop on the floor. He followed it to a desk in the corner, covered with books and papers, but the computer was nowhere to be found. He lifted a few stacks of papers, and books and when he couldn’t find it he tried the drawer. Nothing, the only things in the drawer were a few pens and pencils and other supplies. He slid the door shut, which jostled the charger cord free, and turns out it wasn’t connected to anything at all. Castiel groaned and plopped down on the chair in front of the desk. This was turning out to be more work than he expected. He started to stand, to continue his search, when a small wooden box caught his eye. Unearthed by his fruitless search for the computer, he eyed the tiny box, trying to pin point where he had seen it before. Sam’s room, it finally came to him. Since Castiel didn’t sleep, he spent a lot of time watching the brothers and from time to time he’d seen Sam carrying around this tiny box. With his curiosity getting the best of him, he reached out and picked up the box. It was worn, no doubt from constant use, but plain. There were no sigils or markings, just a scratch or two. He shook it, something was inside, something small. He fingered the latch, flipping the flimsy metal fastener up, and opened the box. Inside were four clumsily made blunts and next to that was a baggy containing bits of a dried green plant. Castiel took out one of the blunts. He didn’t pen Sam as a smoker, but as he learned from his time here on Earth, every human had a vice. Castiel smelled one and quickly pulled it away. It was strong, whatever it was. As he continued to inspect the box, he found a bundle of cigar paper and a lighter. Looking at the lighter, he wondered briefly what joy Sam got from burning and inhaling plant smoke. He wondered, since he had nothing better to do, if Sam would mind if he tried one. “What the heck,” Castiel smiled. He would pay him back.

Castiel brought the box back into the den area and low and behold the computer was sitting at the opposite end of the room on an end table. Castiel rolled his eyes but decided a movie would be nice as well. After setting up the computer, Castiel settled on watching cat videos on Youtube. Instead, it would be a welcome sight to go with his first smoking experience. He opened the box and took out one of the blunts and the lighter. “Here goes nothing,” Castiel said out loud as he lit and hit. The first puff felt like fire in his lungs; he coughed, nearly choking. It was so strong, he was already getting light headed, but oddly enough it didn’t make him feel bad. So he hit again, and this time it felt a little better. He continued as his body started to melt into the couch. This felt good; he was starting to relax. He felt like all his worries were fading away. He hit slower this time, inhaling as much as he could as his eyes fluttered shut. He coughed as he exhaled as a smile found its way across his face. The cats on the screen were fighting about which of them would eat first, their growls echoed in slow mention through his mind, bubbling up a fit of laughter inside him. He laughed and laughed until his blunt was done. “Aww-awww,” he frowned, as he struggled to keep his balance in between chuckles. Whatever this plant was, he now knew why Sam smoked it. Castiel laid back on the couch and stretched out his arms and legs, letting his arms fall to his sides and gently rubbed the couch. “This couch feels amazing,” Castiel said aloud as he ran his fingers slowly down the cushions, extending himself until he was belly down on the couch. “Awwww,” he was disappointed when he reached the end, but then broke out into a fit of laughter again. “Okay, okay,” he chuckled for a few more minutes, before reaching into the box to light another one. He lit and hit and clicked on another cat video; this was just what he needed.

Sam and Dean entered the bunker and were immediately hit by the strong scent of marijuana. The two walked slowly down the stairs to find Castiel passed out on the couch with his dress shirt and pants undone. Dean looked at Sam then back at Castiel.

“Cas has weed? Where’d he get that from?” Dean said aloud as he walked over to the table to see if there was any left and in the process jarred Castiel awake.

Sam followed quickly behind his brother, trying and failing at his attempts of damage control “Dean I didn’t know you smoked weed?” raising a brow as not to draw suspicion.

Dean turned, “Come on Sam, I’m a walking talking vice, I just can’t seem to get a hold of the stuff.” Dean picked up the box; it looked familiar. “Where did Cas get this weed from?”

“I believe I can clarify the situation,” Castiel finally sat up. His world was frozen in time, as his eyes were entrapped by the tiny fibers of lent on Dean’s jacket.

“Cas?” Dean waited for a reply, but it was soon clear that the angel was far too gone to give a response.

“It’s mine, Dean.” Sam took the box from Dean, who slowly turned around in complete shock. Never in a million years would Dean have ever guessed Sam was a pot smoker, his brother wouldn’t even touch a Slim Jim. Sam ignored Dean’s over dramatic look and walked to the kitchen. “I don’t do it all the time, just sometimes.”

“Hey I ain’t judging, but come on man, you holding out on me.” Dean trailed behind him.

“Well, I mean, I never knew you were into this stuff,” Sam looked back at his brother, who had quite the ‘duh’ look on his face. “But yeah, I got a pretty big stash if you wanna hit.”

“Hell yeah!” Dean clasped his hands together as he walked back into the den to check on Cas.

“Dean, I-come here,” Castiel held his hands out as rocked slowly from side to side. Dean chuckled, he’d seen drunk Cas, but stoned Cas was a whole other Cas. His cheeks and eyes were red, he was totally baked, but he looked happy.

“Alright buddy, I think you’ve had enough.”

“Dean,” Castiel put his hands up to stop Dean from coming closer. “I can see every atom in your being.” Dean looked down at his shirt, trying to hide his smile. Cas’ pupils were fully dilated now, he looked like a cartoon character. When it was clear that Castiel had fully spaced out Dean approached. He looked disheveled, but relaxed, as Dean stole glances at his exposed chest. He’d love to see more of him, but quickly chased those thoughts away before Sam appeared. He walked closer and waved his hand in front of Cas’ face, he was still frozen like a block of ice, which made Dean chuckle a little. He smiled as he scratched the back of his head, making sure to hit the itch on the mark. By now Sam was done warming up their dinner, it was Thai from the place next to the grocery store a favorite of theirs. Sam walked in with the food, along with a gallon sized freezer bag of blunts.

“Damn Sammy!” Dean eyed the bag.

“I hope you don’t mind if we hit a few after dinner.”

“Yeah, screw dinner.”

“Dean,” Sam gave him a look.

“Okay mom.” Dean rolled his eyes. He was hungry, he had to admit, and weed on a full stomach felt so much better to him. He turned off his computer and turned on the new TV they got from the thrift store instead. Nothing good was on, but it didn’t matter, after the week they’ve had a little pot, and a good dinner was just what the doctor ordered.

 

Sam took a hit and passed it to Dean, who had Castiel curled up beside him. Dean took a puff and let it sit in his chest, before letting it out. “Can you believe God left the Earth’s protection up to us? It looks like we’re the chosen ones.” Dean said sarcastically, passing the blunt back to Sam, who laughed in exhaustion as he stared up at the ceiling.

“That would explain a lot,” Castiel muttered in his token gravelly voice.

“Yeah,” Sam chuckled.

“I mean what contract did we sign to land that lousy job.” Dean smiled into a laugh, taking another hit, just as his brother busted into a fit of laughter. “Yeah no thanks.” Dean picked up a noodled with his fork and ate it. Castiel smirked this time too, as he hugged Dean’s arm tighter.

“You know what though,” Sam stared the patterns on the ceiling, “I can’t imagine us doing anything else.” Dean had to agree, as he finished the blunt.

“Dean,” Castiel mumbled, “I’m hungry.”

“I bet you are.” Dean stared down at the blue eyes looking back at him. Dean gazed into his eyes, he could get lost in them forever and feel completely at home. He smiled as he wiped a wayward strand of hair from Castiel’s face.

“I like your face,” Castiel stared into Dean’s eyes.

“I like your face too Cas.” Dean laughed. “Here,” Dean handed him his carton of Thai and watched Cas eye the contains before digging in. Cas leaned back, away from Dean, laying on his back using the armrest and his bunched up trench coat as a pillow. Feeling cold and left out Dean laid down on Cas’ exposed chest, not caring how this could be interpreted. He was tried and Cas’ chest was warm, and he wanted to lay down, if anyone had a problem, which no one did, they could take it up with him.

Castiel finished the Thai and tossed the container and plastic fork onto the coffee table slowly, as not to disturb Dean who was half asleep. That hit the spot and somehow being this close to Dean, combined with his current high, made him feel incredibly at ease. He looked down at the sleepy hunter, who was not even fighting sleep, and ran his fingers through has short brown hair. He felt lucky, lucky to be here, lucky to have met Dean, and lucky to survive to see another day. Castiel yawned, moving his hands down Dean’s back, for which he was rewarded with a soft grunt as Dean pulled his arms in closer to Cas. If things could stay this way forever, Castiel would be very happy with that. Cas yawned again, stretching his toes, he was tired and the effects of the pot were lulling him off to sleep. Sam stared at the two and laughed to himself. His smiled stretched across his face, as he took another hit, before standing and turning off the TV.

“Night guys,” Sam stood over the two and smiled contently. He grabbed a blanket off the smaller couch and draped it over the two, who were both fast asleep. Before leaving he stopped in the door frame and looked back. He wasn’t sure what the future had in store for them, but he was glad he had someone to smoke with. Sam turned the off light and retired to his room. He knew the morning would be filled with awkward stares and he looked forward to hearing Dean’s excuses about how totally not gay his attentions were, as if it were hard to tell how Dean really felt about Castiel.


End file.
